


Temp Job

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: Dismas and his temporary partner grow irritated waiting for their Boss in the woods. One night the Brigand catches Dismas staring, and decides not to let sleeping dogs lie.
Relationships: Brigand Raider/Highwayman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Temp Job

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way this pairing hasn't been done before. I'd be shocked.

The evening was a little colder than usual; breath coming in soft puffs of white every time Dismas exhaled. It hadn't snowed yet, but he wouldn't be surprised if it did within the next week.

He had been waiting in the woods for three days, waiting for word from the man he was currently calling Boss. He was supposedly in the nearby town trying to dupe a few folk into 'taking the shortcut through the woods', which worked quite well in the colder months, but should it be taking him three days? What the fuck was the man doing?

What the fuck was Dismas doing?

He let his eyes dart to his companion's empty spot across from him; placing the fire between he and it.

They had met in a tavern a few days ago, when the Boss approached Dismas after walking in on his squabble with the barkeep. The Boss was kind enough to pay Dismas' overdue tab, as Dismas had 'left his coin at home', and asked him to join him at the back of the tavern.

Dismas agreed, of course; he had no reason not to.

Waiting for them at the Boss' table was the tough, physically imposing man who had chosen to keep his hood up to hide his face; obfuscating all but his mouth in shadow.

Dismas couldn't help but notice his strong jawline and curved lips.

He grinned as he was introduced as “the muscle”; flashing Dismas his pronounced canines and suspiciously full smile. Not a missing or chipped tooth in that wide mouth, not at first glance at least.

He must have been the one winning the bar fights in his life.

The Boss wanted to set up a few highway robberies or something, Dismas wasn't sober enough to pay attention, and wanted an extra hand.

Dismas wasn't in a position to say no after the man's 'generosity'.

His unpaid tab had just turned into a favour, which was arguably worse.

_“What makes you think I'm cut out for this kind of work?”_ he had asked. The Boss narrowed his eyes as his lips cracked into a smile. 

_“We like the look of you.”_

It could have meant a great number of things, most of which were disconcerting. Dismas decided not to ask any more questions.

He got a good look at his employers before they headed out; taking note of any little detail that could come in handy later.

The Boss' nerve damaged fingers on his right hand, likely from a fight gone wrong, could be an exploitable weakness. The scars littering his bare chest could either mean he soaked up damage, or that he was a blundering idiot who didn't know how to not get stabbed. Despite the man's giant frame, Dismas felt he could take him in a fight.

His hooded companion was armoured in leather and fur, and a metal mask hung from his belt next to one of his two daggers. His posture was strong, and he exuded a confidence Dismas was sure he had earned. His armour wasn't scratched or beat up, which either meant that it was new, or that he always won his fights. The man must have noticed Dismas eyeing him up, because his lips curled into a lopsided smile.

Dismas figured he could be a threat, if he wasn't already.

The Boss lead him to a small campsite hidden in the outlying forest, and instructed him and the hooded man to wait until he returned with a detailed plan. 

Except that was three days ago, and Dismas was seriously considering fucking off. His companion seemed to be of a similar mind.

“This is horseshit.” he said as he returned to camp; throwing a bag at Dismas' feet. Dismas leaned over to open it and almost groaned as near rotten apples toppled out of a torn seam.

“What makes you say that?” Dismas said as he frowned, “Was being ditched for three days not part of your plan?”

The man laughed maliciously.

“Oh absolutely! That was the part I liked the most.” he joked as he sat down across the fire. “Toss me one of those; they're good roasted.”

Dismas shrugged to himself and did as he was told, and watched the man catch the apple one handed.

He pinned it between his knees as he freed his face from his mask.

“Must get cold.” Dismas remarked as the man dropped it in the dirt. The man stabbed a dagger into his apple and held it up to the fire.

“Got more pros than cons.” he said casually. Dismas watched the man's mouth firm as he turned his knife to position the apple more to his liking. His lips twitched and shifted gently as he concentrated, and they parted slowly once he was satisfied with its placement.

Dismas placed a hand to his own lips as he leaned into his hand.

“You got a name?” he asked.

“Sure.” the man answered.

Dismas snorted.

“Forgive me if I'm getting too personal.” he said through a crooked grin. “I'd like something to call you by.”

“Why's that? Not gonna get confused about who you're talking to if it's only us.” the man asked back.

Dismas stared at him as he removed his knife from the flame and brought it up to his mouth. He blew on the apple before tentatively placing it against his lips. He parted them further to bite through the roasted flesh, and sucked gently. Juice ran down his chin as he bit all the way through, and he lowered the knife to rest on his knee as he chewed.

Dismas' lips shifted slightly as he watched.

“Like what you see?” the man asked. Dismas' eyes widened slightly; not only had he not realized he was staring, but he had also been caught.

He chuckled at himself.

“You're a messy eater.” he stated. The man snorted as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

“Didn't answer my question.” he teased, quirking his lips into a sly grin. Dismas narrowed his eyes as he grinned back.

“I might.” he said. The man scoffed.

“You might answer or you might like what you see?” he pressed. Dismas licked his teeth and laughed lightly.

“Use your big boy brain and figure it out for yourself.” he said mockingly.

The fire popped as the man presumably stared at Dismas from beneath his hood.

Dismas stared back; maybe this was the small spark that would ignite whatever tension had built up the last three days.

He tensed his hand near his dagger.

The man chuckled lowly as he brought his own knife back up to his lips; licking them gently before lapping at the still dripping apple. He smiled near lasciviously as he bit back into it, and ground his teeth slightly to squeeze more juice out. He let it dribble down his chin and drip to the ground below him as he drew the bite out; taking his time with it.

Dismas licked the inside of his teeth as the man finally tore the piece free and took it into his mouth.

The man hummed contentedly as he chewed.

“We've got a whole bag of them, you know.” he said, gesturing to the bag of apples at Dismas' feet, “Unless you've got your eye on this one.”

Dismas pursed his lips as he nodded to himself.

This bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

“That one's looking pretty good right now.” Dismas admitted. The man grinned wickedly as he shifted his legs.

“Come take a seat on Daddy's lap and he'll let you have a taste.” he offered. Dismas quirked a brow as he eyed the man up; gaze settling once again on his lopsided smile.

“We like being called Daddy, do we?” he asked.

“You said you'd like something to call me by.” the man fired back. He took another bite out of the apple and beckoned Dismas over to him with his free hand.

Dismas shed his jacket as he stood.

He took his time making it around the fire, almost too casually, and slowly lowered himself onto the man's lap; straddling his thighs as he pressed himself close to his body. He placed his hands on his chest to keep himself balanced, and looked up under the hood and into the man's eyes.

“Alright _Daddy_ , let me have a taste.” he mocked.

The man threaded his free hand through Dismas' hair as he cradled the back of his head, and he leaned in to press their mouths together. He slid the chewed fruit onto Dismas' tongue with his own; letting it linger as Dismas tried not to moan around it. Dismas sucked on his tongue gently as he tried to accommodate it into his mouth, and was met with the taste of warm sugar. His body grew confused, unsure if it was trying to eat or kiss, and it wasn't helping that the man was swirling the apple between their tongues. He struggled to keep up; whimpering as drool escaped their lips to run down his chin.

The man pulled away slowly, allowing Dismas to swallow. Dismas went to wipe his mouth.

“Leave it.” the man ordered, voice low and seductive, “You'll be drooling again before I'm done with you.”

“You planning to make a mess of me?” Dismas asked, shuddering slightly as he shifted on the man's lap.

“As if I haven't already.” the man grinned. Dismas reached around the man's sides and yanked on the straps of his chest piece.

“How do we feel about losing the armour?” he asked as he fiddled with the buckles. The man's lips quirked into a lopsided frown.

“Hmm, I suppose it has to go, doesn't it?” he said, swatting Dismas' hands away from his side. “Scoot back.”

Dismas slid back on the man's thighs, allowing him just enough room to unbuckle his pauldrons and chest piece and lift it over his head. He let them drop to the ground and moved on to his faulds.

“Huh. Thought the fur was part of the armour.” Dismas observed as he shifted up the man's thighs and reached out to adjust the dishevelled pelt around his neck.

“Expensive mistake to make.” the man explained as he let the last of his armour loose.

Dismas nodded absently as he let his hands travel from the pelt down to the man's chest. The tunic was a tighter fit than Dismas expected; the cloth of the tunic settling nicely around the man's defined muscles. He splayed his fingers along the man's pecs as he shifted in his lap.

The man tugged Dismas' shirt out of his belt and slid his hands underneath it to hold his waist. Dismas shivered in the grip of his large, strong hands.

“Sensitive, are we?” the man asked as he massaged Dismas with his thumbs, eliciting a small gasp from him. “Don't worry, Daddy'll take care of you.”

A shiver ran up Dismas' spine at the dip in his voice; the low, rumble of it causing an excitement in him.

“Oh, please do.” he nearly whispered as he ground down into his crotch, forcing a groan out of him. Hands travelled down his body to grip at his belt, and it was yanked hard; the leather tightening around him as it was pulled from the buckle. The man thumbed the prong out of place and let the strap slide free.

He gave him a salacious grin.

“You like my mouth, right?” he asked as he leaned in to close the distance between them. He bit Dismas' lip slowly; applying firm pressure as he pinched it in his teeth. He chuckled as Dismas squirmed against him; his pants growing a bit too tight too quickly.

The man loosened the bite.

“Where do you want it?” he spoke against Dismas' lips.

“Ah...a-anywhere.” Dismas pleaded. The man hummed as he threaded his fingers through Dismas' hair and tugged it roughly; forcing a groan from him as he tilted his head back.

The red neckerchief was untied and gently pulled from his neck, exposing it to the crisp, cold air.

The man placed his lips against Dismas' jaw, just under his ear, and nipped gently before running his tongue into the divot. Dismas sighed as the man worked his way down his neck; grabbing a fistful of his shirt as he grazed his teeth along his pulse point. The man's hot breath warmed his flesh briefly, but the warmth faded as he moved lower; the moistness quickly chilling in the night air.

Dismas' little gasps grew louder as the man bit and sucked at his collarbone.

The man gave one last, firm bite to it before pulling away.

“Do I even need to touch your dick to get you off?” he teased. He waited until Dismas met his gaze to lick his teeth; parting his lips just enough to show off his canines.

Dismas tried to retort, but was surprised when a whimper came out instead.

The man hummed.

“You can take a little more, right?” he asked.

Dismas nodded.

“Good boy.”

The man pulled him into a kiss; quickly taking control and guiding Dismas into a slow pace. His hands trailed down to grip at his shoulders as he deepened it, and Dismas' hands on his chest grew lax. He groaned into his mouth as Dismas bucked once against him, and broke their lips apart; the drool on Dimas' chin sticking slightly as he pulled away.

“Get on your back.” the man ordered. Dismas ran his hands down the man's chest, and continued to run his fingers along the man's body as he slid out of his lap; giving his inner thigh a squeeze before complying completely. The man gripped Dismas' waistband and shimmied his pants down to his knees; pausing briefly to observe his freed erection. He ran a finger along the underside of his shaft, grinning wickedly as Dismas bit his lip and squirmed.

The man slipped a jar out of his pocket and popped the lid off.

“Prepared, are we?” Dismas asked, voice too strained to convey anything other than lust. The man leaned over him; balancing himself on his forearm as he lowered himself on top of him.

“I've been wanting this for days.” he purred.

He swiped a few fingers into the jar to moisten his fingers as Dismas flushed red beneath him.

“You wanteaahhh.” Dismas transitioned into a moan as the man slipped a finger into him.

“Oh yes.” the man said as he added a second finger; watching closely as Dismas' eyes closed and brow furrowed. “Small tough guy like you'll get me every time.”

He built up a pace with his fingers, smiling wickedly as Dismas' body relaxed around them. Dismas' breathing was growing heavy, and his quiet whimpering was starting to get louder.

He whined as the man removed his fingers.

“You're not going to last long.” the man stated, sitting up to his knees to undo his belt and slide his pants down. “I'm not gonna let you cum without a cock in you.”

“Oh, Light bless you.” Dismas responded.

The man grabbed Dismas' legs roughly; lifting them up to tear off his boots, one by one, before gripping the waistband bunched around Dismas' knees.

“Bless me it did.” he said smugly as he shimmied the pants off; discarding them on the ground. He slid his hands up Dismas' naked legs; stopping at his knees to spread them apart. He shifted to occupy the space between them, and lined his cock up with Dismas' entrance.

“Feel for yourself.”

Dismas gasped as the man forced himself inside him; slowly, but not gently. A hand gripped his hip while the other splayed itself on his abdomen to hold him steady; the forearm resting warm against his aching cock. The man groaned as he pushed himself in further; Dismas' body tight around him but willing to take what he would give it.

Dismas bit his lip as he tried not to moan over being stuffed to the brim as the man slid himself in completely. The man adjusted their bodies; bending Dismas inward and leaning over so that his forearms rested on either side of Dismas' head. He leaned in as close as he could.

“How hard do you want it?” he asked in a low rumble. Dismas felt his neglected dick twitch.

“J-just fucking wreck me.” he whined, trying not to squirm on the man's dick.

“You can ask a little nicer than that.” he teased. Dismas' lips twitched.

“Mmnn...fuck...please.” he begged.

“Please...” the man prompted, his grin growing near sadistic.

“Oh you brat...please _Daddy..._ ” Dismas conceded, voice cracking slightly, “...wreck me.”

The man licked his lips.

“My pleasure.”

He pulled out almost entirely before thrusting in hard; nearly crushing Dismas into the dirt. Dismas whimpered as he took the first few thrusts, but his cries quickly turned to moans as the man set a brutal rhythm; each buck of his hips rocking his body as if he were nothing. His throbbing dick was ignored as it bounced between them, but it was the last thing on Dismas' mind.

The man's cock was big enough to fill every inch of him, which made it impossible to miss that perfect spot inside him that lit his nerves on fire. Dismas cried out every time it was struck; unable to stop himself from moaning even if he wanted to.

He felt the sweat of the man fucking him drip onto his neck as their breath ghosted around them; the cold all but forgotten. The man tried to say something, but it came out a strangled cry.

“Y-you cum before...m-me and ahhI'll...keep going u-until....I...” he managed after a few tries.

Dismas didn't know if it was a threat or a promise, but it turned him on so badly that he cried out at the thought of it.

He was so close to cumming that he was likely about to find out.

The man's panting was growing more and more hoarse with each thrust; his mouth parting wide and growing lax as he lost himself inside Dismas.

The sight was enough to put Dismas over the edge. He came with a painful whine; throwing his head back as his body tried to arch off the ground. He clenched around the man's cock; drawing a low moan out of him as he spurted cum all over himself. The man rose up slightly on his forearms and snapped his hips forward to slam back deep into Dismas.

The man grew vicious as he picked up his already brutal pace; angling himself to try and get even deeper than before, impossible as it was. Dismas' body trembled and his whining grew loud and pathetic as the man made good on his promise to fuck him through his orgasm.

He was about to pass out from pleasure by the time the man finally finished pounding into him, and he let out a final moan as the man came; closing his eyes to savour the throbbing of the cock inside him and the hot, wet cum quickly filling him up. The man tried to push himself in deeper; displacing his cum and forcing it to leak out around the base of his cock.

They both gasped and panted as the man finished filling Dismas.

“Oh.... _fuck_ I needed that.” Dismas sighed breathlessly, a lazy smile on his face. He winced slightly as the man pulled out; cum leaking out as the cock was removed from him.

“I could tell.” the man laughed as he rolled off Dismas; collapsing on the ground in a boneless heap, “Unless you're always that loud.”

“If I planned to stick around I'd say we could find out.” Dismas grinned. The man hummed.

“Yeah, I'm gonna take off too. Boss isn't coming back.” he said as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Dismas nodded as he sat up.

“Got something out of this little camping trip, at least.” he said as he turned to look at the hooded man.

He shot Dismas a lopsided grin.

“I told you Daddy would take care of you.” he teased.

“Oh fuck off.” Dismas snorted. The man licked his lips as his gaze lowered to Dismas' mouth. He reached out and swiped a fresh trail of drool off his chin with his thumb.

“Made a mess of you too.”

Dismas' cheeks tinged pink.

“Man of your word, it seems.” he mumbled. The man sucked the spit off his thumb before making his way to his feet and gathering up his armour.

“I figure one of us will be gone before the other wakes, so...” he paused as he dumped his things beside his bedroll, “...try not to end up on the wrong side of my knife on your next job.”

Dismas nodded as he got to his feet; opting to gather his clothing as well.

A Mercenary's farewell.

“Try not to end up on the wrong end of my gun on yours.” he responded. The man gave him one last smile before turning his back on him and tucking himself into his bedroll.

Dismas took in a deep breath and exhaled casually. He hadn't been this relaxed in a long time.

If he ever ended up working with the man again, he'd see if he could get another fuck out of him.


End file.
